


blow

by lavish (valerian)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Squirting, another day another smutfic by yours truly, really horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian/pseuds/lavish
Summary: He gives her what she deserves.





	blow

They start A Thing a few weeks after the reunion at the monastery. They had laid eyes on each other and had agreed, instantaneously in the heated, lingering look they had shared, that they wanted to fuck.

And it is not wrong to want to fuck. They are in their early 20s, and they are beautiful and they live in close quarters. They defend each other on the battlefield. They bring each other back from the brink of death.

They give each other pleasure in so many ways: by his nimble fingers, by her talented tongue.

By rubbing each other through clothing, underneath clothing, and without clothing at all.

By thrusting deep inside her, slow, slower, no faster now, oh keeping playing with my clit, fuck me faster….oh, _baby, faster, I’m almost there, I’m going to come, I want you to come— _

And it all just feels so damned good.

_So_ damned goooood.

Today, they are sitting in a shadowy corner of the training grounds, hidden from public view by three large crates, stacked together precariously.

He is sitting on the dusty floor with his pants shoved to his ankles.

She is kneeling on the floor over him—over his crotch. Over his cock, hard and pulsing, twitching by every move she makes. By each tease: each time she tucks a lock of long brown hair behind her ear, each time she cups her breasts, bared to him, her fingers tweaking her hard, pink nipples.

She also teases him with kisses up and down his happy trail. The taste of him is salty, is sweat. The smell of him is musky, straight delectable. She inhales the scent of his skin, and her pussy clenches in anticipation.

For every kiss she presses to his (well defined) abdomen, each gentle nip she gives his skin, her lust builds and builds and _builds. _It doesn’t take long before she simply cannot resist anymore; she must put her lips on his dick. He moans quietly as soon as she does so—starting simple with soft kisses on the swollen, beautiful head of his cock. Pink and ripe for her tasting and lapping. Then she runs her tongue underneath his head, then up and down his shaft. She drenches his dick with her saliva. This results in her being able to bob up and down his cock with ease, and it is so fun, _so fun_ to hear him moan.

“_‘Thea_…” he groans: his special nickname for her anytime they do this. _Thea…_she’s never heard him say the word casually, in passing conversation. She’s only ever heard it grunted or growled or moaned or groaned at her. _Thea._ She loves it.

She loves it so much, in fact, that she must (oh how she must) treat him to something special. She breathes deeply through her nose and relaxes her jaw (she’s never had trouble opening wide giving her vocal training); she fits his entire cock into her mouth, and it extends down her throat.

“Oh my goddess.” He watches her with ravenous, dark eyes. “Fuck…that feels so good.”

It is hot, she thinks, to have his cock inside her, deep inside her mouth—and she is absolutely dripping, the fabric of her panties soaked almost all the way through. And so she wants to touch herself, to relieve that sweet, sweet tension, but she shouldn’t, she can’t—if she’s too caught up in her own pleasure, her mouth and her jaw will want to shut, and she can’t have that, now can she?

Not when he’s looking at her like he’s never seen anything so wondrous. Not when he’s starting to thrust ever so gently, carefully down her throat.

_“Fuck,”_ he hisses, “Fuck that feels so fucking good. Mmmm.” His hips rise off the dusty training ground floor to meet her mouth. “_Fuck_, Thea, I’m going to come soon—”

She holds still, absolutely still, as he starts to thrust deeper, faster into her throat. It is difficult to maintain her composure, the impulse to choke so strong, the saliva pooling at the corner of her mouth so much, spittle dripping everywhere, down her chin, down her neck, onto his pubic hair—

“Aghh, _fuck_, I’m coming,” he gasps just in time for the first spurt of cum to shoot down her throat. She swallows his load immediately and then pulls away to cough, to _breathe_, taking deep gulps and wiping at her cheeks, streaming involuntarily with tears.

A few more streams of cum shoot from the head of his cock. Felix sits up, startled. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah—I’m fine,” she assures him with a smile, her most convincing one. “I _really_ liked that. And I most definitely would not have done it if I had not wanted to.”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course not.” His cheeks are pink as he lifts his dick up, away from his groin, to dab at the cum he had just spurted all over himself. The messy boy.

“Allow me, darling.” She leans over him and laps up his seed with her tongue. It is salty, tangy, and dare she say…bitter? And…hot?

She swallows, and she can’t help the grin that spreads across her face. “Oh darling,” she says, leaning over him and bringing her face to his. “I can tell you’ve been eating _a lot_ of spicy food.”

He blushes profusely. “Can you _not?”_ he splutters. “I don’t want to know how my cum tastes—”

“Are you sure?” she asks, tilting her head. “Because maybe you’d reconsider your diet if you got a load of this, if you know what I mean.” She winks.

He groans. “Oh _shut up_. I’ll eat whatever I want.” He rests his hands on her bare lower back. “And you? You’re going to eat whatever _I’m_ eating, regardless.”

She hums in satisfaction, in agreement. “I’m not complaining. It was just an observation.”

“You better not be complaining,” he grumbles. “Or I may have to punish you.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Ha! You punish me?”

He squeezes one of her asscheeks. “Yes.”

She smiles wryly. “I’d like to see you try.”

“I can try right now,” he says, leaning close to her naked shoulder and kissing the soft skin there. “If you are up to the challenge, that is.”

She sighs, a sound of contentment as he presses kisses on her clavicle. “I’m always up to the challenge. You know that.”

He slides her forward and over him by the back of her knees. She yelps in surprise and is very glad she is wearing stockings, and thick ones at that.

“I’m going to punish you _so hard_,” he mutters against the corner of her mouth. His licks her bottom lip and then kisses her, his lips firm but plush against her own.

She kisses him back eagerly, and an electric thrill shoots through her tummy at the sensation. _Desire_. Sweet, sweet desire. Her clit is pulsing with it, is begging to be touched.

He grabs her wrist and stops her naughty hand from touching where she needs it most. “Don’t you dare,” he warns.

She chuckles. “I’m horny, babe. I need some relief.”

“But you’re not allowed to touch yourself.” He pushes her hand to the side. “Get on your back.”

Her eyebrows raise. “Is that an _order?”_

“Yes,” he growls, putting a hand over one of her breasts and thumbing her nipple. “Get on your back right now.”

“Ooookay.” She complies, swinging her leg off of him and then lying down onto the cold stone floor next to him. Her long hair fans out behind her head. She spreads her legs apart. “Are you going to enter me?”

“No.” He yanks her stockings down her thighs, her calves, and then totally off her body.

He presses kisses on her ankles, then up her calves, her thighs, and then right between her legs, right on her pussy.

She had trimmed the hair there but had not shaved it all off. She titters, “Felix! I haven’t bathed today—”

“Doesn’t matter,” he murmurs, then sets himself to feasting. _Feasting_. It is the only appropriate word for what he does to her dripping cunt. He licks circles around and on her clit, making her moan, “Oh my goddess, _Felix, yes, yes, yes!_”

He teases her by sliding one finger, then two inside of her. He curls them and tickles a tender spot inside, against the ribbed muscle.

She jerks involuntarily, her hips rising up from the floor to hump his face. “Felix, _ugh,_ that feel so goooood—”

He presses her thighs down, forcing her to stay in place. He runs his clever tongue over her inner pussy lips, his breath hot on her flesh.

She sighs a stuttering kind of noise as he slips his tongue inside her. Though he cannot reach deeply, the sensation and the thought of it, the image of his face on her pussy, his nose covered in her juices, and the eagerness with which he pleasures her—she wants desperately to wrap her legs around his head.

But he continues to hold her down as he straight up _tortures_ her with his tongue. Not loosening his grip, not once, not as his tongue returns to her swollen red clit and swirls around and around. He looks up at her as he does so, his wonderful golden eyes focused on her face as he licks her and licks her and _licks her_—

She comes suddenly, dramatically—noisily. Her eyes shut, and she mewls with no regard for anyone overhearing them. “_Fuck!”_ she shouts, panting. Something wet, the sensation of wetness, trickles down her inner thigh.

Felix sits up and wipes at his damp face, which she can see now she had sprayed with her juices. He is all smirk, and the pride, the absolute _hubris_ radiating off of him is too much.

She laughs, a delighted, musical sound. “Oh Felix,” she purrs, righting herself and tossing her hair over her shoulders. “That was _wonderful.”_

“Serves you right.” He pinches her chin in between his thumb and forefinger. “How was that for a punishment?”

She smiles at him lazily. Her eyes glaze over as she gazes into his. “…Though I won’t have the strength to walk for the next hour, I would _hardly_ call what you did to me a punishment.”

He presses his mouth to hers, and she can taste herself on his tongue. Can smell her scent on hisnose. “You got exactly what you deserved,” he says when they break apart for air, his forehead pressed to hers.

She reaches behind his head and rakes her hand through his hair, messing up his short queue. “And you will get yours,” she promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another Felix/Dorothea fic I write. Will probably do a couple more of these because I love these two together. They just have sexual chemistry, you know? Holla at me if you agree. 
> 
> Holla @ me when you post your own Felix/Dorothea fics too, you guys, pls. 8D


End file.
